Electronic circuits include conductive lines for the transmission of electrical signals between circuit components. Chip packages, printed circuit boards, and the like conventionally include conductive lines embedded in an insulator. Advances in technology have conventionally made such electronic circuits smaller and data rates higher. As the distance between conductive lines shrink, field effects may cause an electrical signal on one line to be manifested on a nearby line, a phenomenon known as crosstalk. Increases in data rates may exacerbate the effect of crosstalk by increasing a likelihood that such crosstalk may interfere with a signal on the nearby line.